Soul X Maka: Birthday Pocky
by Cherry Hitachiin
Summary: The title explains pretty much everything, so, yeah. Please review and favorite! SoulxMaka


"Maka, seriously, this is so not cool." Soul was extremely upset having sitting with Maka in the library for over 3 hours.

"If you don't want to be here, then you can go home by yourself," Maka huffed. She had a bit of research she wanted to do, and Soul was distracting her with his constant complaining. It would actually be more peaceful if he left.

"Fine then." He got up and walked out to his motorcycle. It kind of hurt her that Soul actually left her, but now she could have more concentration. She could finish quickly and still be home in time to cook dinner. She really didn't want to be late for dinner again. She had been late a lot lately and hated the consequences. If she was late, that means Soul cooks, and, being the lazy, good-for-nothing he is, he would simply make insta-ramen and toast. The main reason she actually wanted him to leave was because she had a surprise for him. She had to look through a bunch of different cookbooks, though. She reached for a book named ~Sweets for Your Sweetheart~. She was really glad she could reach the book and didn't need help. That would be extremely embarrassing. She found what she wanted, wrote it all down extremely quickly, put the book back, and headed home. She had seen the recipe before, so she already had all the ingredients. She got home, looked at the kitchen, and sighed a sigh of relief. He hadn't made dinner yet.

"Soul, Blair, I'm home!"

"Stop shouting." Soul walks out of his room with his hair and clothes a little messed up. He was obviously sleeping. although, the sight of him makes her heart twinge. "Blair isn't here. She went to her job. I, on the other hand, don't appreciate being yelled at."

"Ugh! Geez, Soul, you are so infuriating sometimes." She throws a towel at his face. "Go wash up for dinner."

"Fine." He goes into the bathroom, washes up, and when he comes back out he just sits and watches t.v. Meanwhile, Maka is in the kitchen trying to make sure she can cook dinner and make the dessert without him sneaking a peak. She does it successfully. Sometimes, it's good that he is so lazy. He didn't even move from the couch.

"Here you go, Soul," she hands him a plate and says,"it's alfredo." They sit and eat in silence for a while. They finish, and Maka goes to clean up the dishes. After she finishes, she brings the desserts out. "Soul, Ta-da!" It's three different types of ice-cream with strawberry sauce and strawberry pocky sticks.

"Woah! What's with the fancy desserts, Maka?" He seriously looks like he doesn't know. Maybe he forgot. She starts blushing a bit.

"Do I have to have a reason to make us a special treat every once-in-a-while? I j-just wanted to, okay?" He just shrugs and starts eating.

"Maka."

"Yes?"

"Come here." He makes her sit close to him. She starts blushing again. He holds out a spoon of ice-cream. "Here, eat it." They both start blushing extremely hard.

"W-what?! W-why?" He looks at her with a serious face that says, 'just do it' and she obeys. She opens her mouth, and he feeds her a spoonful. They just sit there blushing again. "S-S-Soul?"

"Wha-" He stops out of complete and utter shock. She is sitting there turned toward him with a piece of pocky in her mouth.

"Please?" He swallows and nods his agreement. He slowly leans in and bites on the other end of the pocky. They both slowly take more and more bites. She can feel his hot breath on her lips. All she can hear is her heartbeat going crazy. They both lean in at the same time to get the last piece of pocky. Their lips meet in a quick kiss, but they quickly back off. She leans up against his chest and listens to the rhythmic beat of his heart. She quickly whispers into his ear, "Happy Birthday, Soul." She then kisses him on the cheek.

"Heh, you know, there is still some pocky left," he says with a sly grin on his face. She flicks him in the head as a response. She leaves and goes into the bathroom to take a shower. After her shower, she heads back into her room to get ready for bed. She soon realizes that after earlier, she can no longer sleep. She walks into the hallway and knocks softly on Soul's door.

"Soul, are you still up?" She opens the door to find him just laying there, looking at the ceiling.

"Hey, Maka. You can't sleep either?" She shakes her head. "Do you want to come sleep with me?" She nods 'yes' while blushing.

"Soul, did you like the ice-cream?"

"Yeah, it was delicious!" He says while giving a thumbs up, "It needs to be my birthday more often." She rests her head into the crook of his neck. He lays his head on top of hers and holds her hand. "Maka," she looks up at him, "if you don't mind, I still have some pocky with me." She nods, and they begin to eat the pocky. Their lips meet with the last bite of pocky. He tilts her chin towards him and continue to kiss. Their kiss quickly becomes passionate. She stops for a second, needing to catch her breath.

"Soul, I love you."

He looks shocked for a moment then says, "I love you too."

She straddles his hips tauntingly and says, "Happy Birthday, Soul."


End file.
